Susurros del pasado
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: La piel blanca que asomaba por la túnica perfectamente alisada y contrastaba con los ojos, irremediablemente inseguros, que culminaban un rostro joven y afilado. Toda ella. Dulce intento de prepotencia. Era una obsesión. [RemusxNarcisa]


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de Rowling. Yo sólo soy una pobre desgraciada que escribe sin ganar un céntimo por ello. Sin ánimo de lucro, vaya.

**Importante:** El fic comienza unas semanas más tarde de la muerte de los Potter, el suceso de Harry y el encarcelamiento de Sirius, pero se centra en una serie de recuerdos acerca de Narcisa Malfoy. **Narcisa no mantiene la edad real de los libros**, sino que tiene cuatro años menos que Remus (empecé a escribir partiendo de es base, y cuando quise arreglarlo ya era tarde, espero que no moleste).

* * *

**Susurros del pasado**

Parte primera: Encuentro

Sirius Black. El amigo noble y fiel, eternamene joven, enérgico, optimista y dueño de la más ególatra y a la vez sincera sonrisa.

No.

Sirius Black. El loco, el macabro; el desquiciado y perverso asesino. En primer lugar, traidor a su familia; más adelante, traidor a quienes consideraba su familia. Aquel no podía ser Sirius. No podía creerlo.

No quería creerlo.

Remus Lupin, licántropo y antiguo amigo del recién encontrado criminal; una mirada ensombrecida bajo el flequillo castaño y el rostro crispado de ira y desolación. Se movía en cortos pasos sobre el terreno, provocando un sonido sordo bajo sus pies, regular, casi imperceptible. Alzó la vista resignado.

La noche cubría el cielo con un manto de oscuridad pincelado de estrellas; sin luna, para su fortuna. Observó en silencio los alrededores del sendero tenuemente iluminado. Largas extensiones de tierra se alargaban hasta extinguirse al borde de las lejanas colinas, pequeñas elevaciones en cadena que rodeaban ambos lados del paisaje. Remus se encontraba en el medio, en un lugar desierto, llano y ensombrecido donde el viento soplaba suave y la hierba se balanceaba sin oponer resistencia. Tampoco él. Remus no detuvo el ritmo de sus pies a lo largo de las horas interminables en las que se movió, paso a paso, a través del camino de piedra blanca. Su mente, de aislados recuedos y memorias, no impedía el recorrido del joven hacia un destino que en un principio juzgo improvisado. No era así, sin embargo.

Desvelado por el resplandor titilante de un portón ornamentado, Remus esbozó una ligera sonrisa y sus pensamientos volaron hacia tiempos pasados, días soleados en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una cabellera rubia entre la multitud, mirada tímida perdida tras la esquina y encontrada de nuevo minutos más tarde, observando curiosa por encima de un libro de encantamientos. Sola o acompañada, se concentraba en realizar la acción correcta en el momento oportuno, aunque Remus la había sorprendido, en ocasiones, absorta en su propio mundo.

Recordaba con afecto el día en que ella le sonrió¡qué hermosa y tierna imagen! la evocaba en secreto, avergonzado, y se deleitaba con el sonido melodioso que, tal vez imaginado, escuchó emerger de esos labios temblorosos y no del todo seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto. Su fragilidad, la forma intencionadamente elegante y temerosa en que caminaba, la piel blanca que asomaba por la túnica perfectamente alisada y contrastaba con los ojos, irremediablemente inseguros, que culminaban un rostro joven y afilado. Toda ella. Dulce intento de prepotencia. Era una obsesión. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Sirius? Jamás lo sabría. No se lo contó entonces, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Adelantó los años rápidamente en su cabeza. Labios fruncidos en señal de fingida autoridad, repulsión en el rostro y, de la mano, el causante de aquel revés. El mundo le cayó encima. No lo invitaron a la boda, como bien había supuesto. Un Mafoy y una Black, alta alcurnia, hedor a sangre limpia en cada rincón. Se imaginó su vida a partir de ese momento; ella, breve atisbo de vitalidad recluído entre las paredes de una mansión gigantesca, escasas palabras de cortesía antes de retirarse apresuradamente. Sumisa, en una habitación aparte, a la espera de que su marido, poderoso y dominante marido, concluyera una importante reunión con sus invitados. La figuraba sola, trayendo hijos al mundo; niños de cabello rubio y vida delimitada desde el nacimiento. Esa parte lo alteraba especialmente. Gracias a Dios, el tiempo había logrado calmar su frustración.

Y ahora estaba allí delante, confuso ante su propia presencia en el lugar que tanto había odiado en el pasado y en el presente evitaba recordar. Porque en esos momentos ella tal vez lo necesitaba, y si no era así, daría media vuelta y se largaría con su estupidez a otra parte. Si bien su orgullo era escaso, su sentido de la dignidad compensaba ese hecho. Apenas rozó el cierre metalico que sellaba la entrada y las puertas se movieron, chirriando, hasta abrirse de par en par. Remus contempló anonadado y con el brazo aún levantado el inmenso jardín de figuras costosamente trabajadas, estatuas blanquecinas y la fuente que desprendía agua sobre un falso riachuelo al borde de varios árboles de copas recortadas. Vislumbró, al final de todo aquello, la imponente visión de la vivienda de los Malfoy.

Golpeó con ansia la superficie rugosa de la puerta; una vez, otra, otra más. Paró, no obtuvo respuesta. Pero no había llegado hasta allí para eso. Las luces apagadas daban a entender la ausencia de los dueños¿cómo había sido tan idiota? Aún así no desistío. Tal vez por ira, tal vez por esperanza, quizás por la repentina sensación que en su mente le aseguraba la presencia de alguien en el interior.

"Narcisa, abre, por favor"- rogó para sus adentros.

Bajó la cara y clavó la vista en el suelo, al tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban en un cúmulo de lágrimas tormentosas. Porque James estaba muerto, Lily estaba muerta, Peter estaba muerto. Y él seguía vivo. ¿Cuál habría sido la suerte de Narcisa?

Descargó su fuerza contra la puerta por última vez, en un golpe seco y deseperado. Sintió su mano deslizarse unos centímetros hacia el interior. Alzó la cabeza en señal de sorpresa. La puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Lupin!- exclamó Narcisa Malfoy al otro lado del umbral. El cabello liso y despeinado enmarcaba un rostro de apariencia enfermiza, ojeroso y apagado. Tan sólo su mirada azul retenía parte del brillo que la había caracterizado en el pasado. En la mano sostenía un candil de bronce que la iluminaba parcialmente.

Remus no supo qué hacer. Allí estaba ella, después de todo. Ante él, sorprendida, en silencio; la boca abierta indicando desconcierto.

-Cuánto tiempo.-enunció.

Tiempo perdido. Tiempo olvidado. Una mera reminiscencia paseándose sin rumbo por la consciencia de Narcisa y embriagándola de aquel perfume suave y tibio, olor a canela y chocolate, sensación de bienestar. Porque por primera vez en su vida se sintió resguardada de aquel mundo que, como un túnel, la conducía hacia una única dirección. Un hermoso y lejano recuerdo.

_Remus Lupin ordenaba los archivos de la biblioteca con esmero. Centraba su atención en los pedazos de pergamino impregnados de letras, runas apenas inteligibles y otros carácteres que ni siquiera él, buen estudiante y prefecto, podía descifrar. _

_"Te explotan"_

_Había asegurado James en una de sus múltiples conversaciones con el grupo en la sala común, a lo que Remus había contestado con una argumentación sobre la importancia de ser responsable. James se perdió a las dos frases y Sirius no atendió una palabra. Sólo Peter pareció prestarle algo de atención; o eso, o se encontraba ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones. De todas formas no le importaba, sabía que era su obligación y jamás se había planteado desobedecer un mandato directo._

_Administraba, registraba y fruncía el ceño ante el mínimo dilema antes de dar con una solución. Ese era el proceso y no debía ser interrumpido, por esa razón se hallaba en el recinto a las ocho de la mañana de un sábado, para que nadie pudiera molestarlo; en cuanto a su trabajo, era muy perfeccionista. Sin embargo, un sutil ruido lo sacó de su estado de intensa concentración. Agudizó el oído. Se trataba de una tos. _

_Palpó con los dedos el lomo de un grueso diccionario de la estantería y los deslizó a la vez que caminaba a través del pasillo. Antes de llegar al final se detuvo, justo al terminar de escuchar el último estornudo. Con la mano aún sobre los libros, corrió hacia un lado los que se encontraban frente a él y le ocultaban la visión. Se agachó y con la cabeza recostada en la madera alcanzó a observar una figura menuda postrada en una silla; los raquíticos codos sobre la mesa y el cabello, como una cortina, ocultándole la cara. Permaneció embelesado por la imagen de Narcisa Black estudianto._

_De súbito, Narcisa se irguió como recién levantada de un profundo sueño, y a continuación giró la cabeza hacia la estantería a través de la que Remus la miraba. Y ella también lo hizo, con gesto confuso y cierto rubor en las mejillas. Remus no se movió, se sentía clavado al suelo. Sin saber qué hacer para salir de aquella incómoda situación, sonrió con el nerviosismo apuntando en su sien palpitante, y tras una angustiosa espera, Remus obtuvo una respuesta. Simple y tan valiosa. Una sonrisa._

_-Hola...- pronuncio Narcisa en un susurro apenas audible, apartándose un mechón que se había posado sobre su ojo. _

_Remus balbuceó unas palabras, y al sentirse repentinamente estúpido, optó por levantarse y seguir con su tarea; en mente la dulce voz de la joven Black. El resultado de su trabajo aquella vez no fue del todo satisfactorio._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió la mujer con severidad.

Se apreciaba en ella, aún así, un ligero deje de inquietud. Latidos de emoción reprimidos bajo la advertencia de su estricta consciencia. Su mente, turbio mar de sentimientos, rescató fragmentos de acontecimientos pasados, comprimidos durante años en un recóndito lugar.

Remus ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Está Lucius en casa?

Se arrepintió, de verdad se arrepintió de preguntar tal cosa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

-No- negó Narcisa con inseguridad- no, pero...- titubeó- bueno¿eso qué importa?- recuperó la compostura y amenazó con la mirada a Remus, pero no pudo aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta prosiguió ella misma, sin mirarlo y con voz impasible; una frase articulada de memoria.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Lo sé- admitió Lupin.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante, incluso ella misma hizo ademán de sonreir. Porque ambos se acordaban demasiado bien.

_La luz de un candelabro a medio consumir sobre una mesa apartada en un rincón de la estancia; la penumbra, silenciosa, esparcida a su alrededor, y sentadas junto a la mesa, dos figuras reclinadas una frente a la otra. _

_Narcisa escribía con dedicación sobre un trozo de pérgamino, el semblante contraído en señal de concentración y los ojos ,como dos rendijas, clavados en su caligrafía pequeña y estilizada. Mientras, Remus seguía el recorrido de su mano con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que acabara la redacción._

_-Aquí tienes- anunció Narcisa antes de entregarle el resultado de su trabajo. Remus lo examinó párrafo por párrafo sin reprimir un bostezo. Meneó la cabeza con la intención de alejar el sueño y terminó la lectura._

_-Aún veo algunos errores- juzgó Lupin a la vez que Narcisa torcía el gesto, malhumorada.- ¡Vamos, no te desanimes! es sólo cuestión de práctica._

_-Pero es que es la cuarta vez que lo reviso¡y estoy tan cansada!- se quejó, altanera._

_Las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared marcaban las dos y media, pero tan sólo era necesario contemplar el rostro de Narcisa para percatarse de que ya era bastante tarde. Remus bufó ante su comentario._

_-Señorita, creo recordar que la idea de estudiar de madrugada fue tuya- repuso el chico con sorna- así que si eso te molesta, para mi no es ningún problema venir mañana por la mañana y..._

_-¡Ni hablar!- no le dejó terminar Narcisa, alarmada ante aquella propuesta- es imposible- negó con rotundidad._

_Claro que era posible, pero para nada una buena idea. ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas¿Qué dirían sus padres? y, en el caso de Remus¿Qué opinarían los merodeadores? Él impartiendo clases particulares a Narcisa Black, sonaba inconcebible. Un Gryffindor mestizo, íntimo amigo de un traidor a la sangre relacionándose con la hija menor de Cygnus y Druilla. _

_Y sin duda Narcisa se hubiera negado a ello de no ser por la situación en la que se veía envuelta. Porque su familia había depositado en ella su confianza y el buen rendimiento escolar era un hecho primordial para mantener vivo el honor. Porque el propio orgullo de Narcisa le impedía acudir a las clases de repaso que otorgaban los profesores del colegio. Porque tenía miedo de la reacción de unos padres capaces de castigarla con crueldad por asuntos menos importantes. _

_La razón de Remus era distinta. Durante semanas ella acudió a la biblioteca a la misma hora temprana que lo había hecho aquel sábado en el que intercambiaron sonrisas, y los dos solos proseguían su labor sin comunicarse. Hasta aquel momento imprevisto una fría mañana de otoño, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse; tan cerca, que les fue imposible evitar una conversación._

_Narcisa tomó un volumen viejo de la estantería y se topó con la mano de Remus agarrándolo desde el otro lado._

_"¿Estudias Defensa?"- le había preguntado, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente, con relativa amabilidad. Nadie la estaba mirando, no había razón para ser desagradable._

_"¿Por eso vienes aquí cada mañana?"- indagó el licántropo, ansioso por escuchar su voz dirigida a él._

_Narcisa vaciló antes de responder, la piel de la cara rígida y los hombros en tensión. Él la escrutaba con sus brillantes ojos miel, serenos, el único signo de vitalidad en aquel rostro de facciones hundidas y aspecto demacrado, como acechado por una inevitable maldición. Los esfuerzos de Narcisa por mantenerse impasible, y más aún, superior, se vieron frustrados a causa de la presencia de aquella tez pálida a escasos centimetros de la suya._

_"Puede..."- musitó indecisa, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Pero Remus no la dejó marchar tan fácilmente._

_"¿Tienes problemas con la materia?"- inquirío seguidamente, apenas dejando lugar a un silencio entre ambas frases._

_"Yo..."- empezó la chica y se dispuso, incómoda, a volver a su asiento. _

_"¡Espera!"- clamó Remus, y con una mano atrapó la de Narcisa, quien se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito; sus dos ojos abiertos como platos. _

_"Puedo ayudarte"- se apresuró a añadir._

_Narcisa parpadeó, incrédula. Lupin dispuesto a echarle una mano¿acaso era una broma? Durante los tres años que acudió a Hogwarts había oído hablar de ellos, esos "Gryffindor irritantes, impuros, escoria de la sociedad mágica", los amigos del innombrable primo Sirius. Su actos desvergonzados eran conocidos en todo el colegio, como también sus logros y hazañas. Frecuentemente se los veía en un rincón del Gran Comedor, complacidos tras demostrar su habilidad como bromistas. Dos sonrisas engreídas una junto a la otra, un rostro grueso de pupilas centelleantes que denotaba admiración, y a continuación, la expresión resignada de un chico castaño de apariencia débil y mirada penetrante. El sensato, el estudioso, el prefecto. Y se ofrecía a ayudarla¿Le convenía aceptar?_

_"No creo que sea de tu interés"- enunció con severidad y fulminó con la vista la mano del chico, aún sobre la suya- "aparta"- pronunció con repulsion._

_Una cosa era no ser desagrable y otra bien distinta permitir aquellas confianzas. No con un media sangre, esas eran las reglas. Pero Narcisa no se movió. Una posibilidad había aflorado en su mente. _

_"Créeme. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"- aseguró Lupin en un intento de convencerla._

_Narcisa chasqueó la lengua y se mantuvo pensativa. Era humillante e iba contra sus principios, y aún así no le parecía un mal plan. Después de todo, nadie tenía por qué enterarse, y en todo aquel tiempo de sesiones de estudio matutinas él no había intentado tomarle el pelo ni una vez. Narcisa estaba casi segura de que sus intenciones eran nobles. _

_"Bueno"- articuló Narcisa, al borde de tomar una decisión- "Vale, me parece bien."_

_Remus controló con seriedad la emoción que le causaron esas palabras, y sin plantearse las consecuencias, aceptó la condición que acontinuación le expuso la estudiante de Slytherin._

_"Pero que nadie nos vea juntos"_

_Y así fue._

-Intenta no hacer ruído. Draco podría despertarse- ordenó Narcisa mientras corría de un tirón las cortinas de un inmenso ventanal. El azul marino cubrió la vista tras el cristal.

Remus estaba sentado al borde del sofá de terciopelo negro cercano a una mesita provista de objetos decorativos. Las paredes, blancas, pulcras, contrastaban con la gama de colores oscuros dispersa a lo largo de la sala. La iluminación escasa daba un aspecto misterioso, casi tétrico al lugar.

-¿Y bien?

Narcisa se acercó a Lupin y permaneció de pie ante él. La espalda erguida y el cuerpo tenso, inmóvil. Era una locura la variedad de sentimientos que aquella presencia le provocaba. Entusiasmo, recelo, confusión; un océano de emociones que inundaba sus sentidos. Como la deliciosa evocación de un error.

_Narcisa Black lucía una radiante sonrisa. Sus pies se adelantaban a su razón, los brazos ondeban mientras corría cada vez más deprisa por el largo corredor, evitando chocar contra los alumnos que se arremolinaban a su paso. ¿La fingida elegancia? la olvidó por el camino¿el protocolo? desapareció de su cabeza. Se movía con la rapidez que sólo una grata alegría puede ocasionar, con una única idea fija en mente. _

_Volteó una esquina, cada vez más cerca de su destino, y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se topó con la figura de Lupin a escasos centímetros. Paro en seco, con el impulso suficiente para que los papeles que sostenía Remus cayeran al suelo como una lluvia de hojas en blanco. Dio media vuelta inconscientemente: no había nadie._

_-¡He aprobado!- gritó con alegría, volviéndose hacia su interlocutor- ¡He aprobado¡he aprobado!_

_Remus sonrió también, y se le escapó la risa cuando una de las hojas que bajaba en movimientos marcados y lentos fue a parar a la cabeza de la chica. Lupin le retiró el papel con suma delicadeza, causándole un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo. Se inclinó, y sus ojos se cruzaron en silencio. Azules, cargados de vida y emoción derramada en un instante tras tanto tiempo de contención. La nariz puntiaguda, apaciguada y absenta de su característico aire de suficiencia. La boca, suave abertura que delimitaba unos dientes blancos, provista de labios finos de aspecto inocente. Labios pequeños y firmes entreabiertos en señal de desconcierto. Labios vacilantes, dudosos de estar en el lugar correcto. Labios que titubearon y palidecieron por cuestión de arrepentimiento. Labios que Remus besó._

_Y Narcisa trató de olvidar, sin éxito, el recuerdo de aquel leve contacto._

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No será largo, de hecho quería que fuera un one-shot, pero se me ha alargado demasiado y no creo ser una de esas escritoras que te mantiene en vilo de tal forma que no sabes si has leído diez páginas o mil.

De todas formas, para cualquier crítica, halago, abucheo, sugerencia... botoncito azul y estaré eternamente agradecida. ¿Es la hora de la buena acción del día?

Gracias por la lectura.


End file.
